Preston Garvey
'Preston Garvey '''was a member of the Minutemen, later their leader, in the Commonwealth, as well as an important character of Fallout 4 Novelization. Background At some point before the October of 2287, Preston, as the last Minuteman, took on the job of protecting a group of settlers from Quincy. It didn't go very well and soon they found themselves fleeing from dangers all across the Commonwealth, their numbers decreasing all the time, until eventually camping up in the Museum of Freedom in Concord after having a run-in with a group of raiders. Appearance Preston Garvey was a tall man in his early thirties, although the book didn't specify that. He had dark hair and dark eyes of unspecified color. He wore a pale brown colonial coat over an old-fashioned shirt and vest, which, according to Nora, made him look ''"as though he had been taken alive from the War of Independence". His preferred weapon was a laser musket. Personality Preston is easily the most optimistic character in the book. He inherently believes in the good of humanity and always is out to help people. Moreover, he has strong leadership skills, which showed in, amongst others, his ability to lead the settlers from Quincy across the Commonwealth, or in his organizing and leading the Minutemen. He is good-hearted, generous, and kind, and doesn't seem to have problems with meeting new people or being friendly with them (i.e. showing Paladin Danse around the Castle despite the hostility between their factions). Garvey had a deep trust into others, letting Ronnie Shaw take care of the Minutemen, and offering Nora to become the General. When asked to take that position himself, however, he agreed without hesitation. Relationships Sturges Preston and Sturges were clearly friends, although it wasn't spoken about in any moment of the book. The two met in Quincy and had been together through a lot since that time, causing their bond to be strong and their trust into each other deep. Preston relied on Sturges' ability to come up with a plan when they were in a predicament and trusted his knowledge of mechanics while Sturges respected Garvey's leadership and did all he could to aid him in the role he had been placed in. Nora Being the woman who'd saved his life, Nora stood very high in Preston's hierarchy. He immediately trusted her with his life and the lives of others he was protecting. He was understanding towards her pre-War origins and did his best to explain how the world had changed. He even offered her to join the Minutemen, but he also understood why she wasn't ready for that kind of commitment. When they met again later on in the story and he reoffered her the same, Nora did agree to become the second-in-command, though it was pointed at that it was partially for Preston's sake. Their relationship remains friendly, although they're not very close friends. Danse The chance meeting between a Brotherhood of Steel officer and a Minutemen officer could have been disastrous in effect, but Preston Garvey and Danse focused on their shared interest in history and lore instead of politics, leading to their relationship lacking a professional edge. In fact, they ended up discussing their relationship with Nora on the very first night since they met. The conversation soon drifted towards the relationship between the Minutemen and the Brotherhood, but the two settled only for civilized semi-threats, only confirming that they treated each other with respect rather than hostility. Category:Characters Category:Fallout 4 Novelization characters Category:Minutemen members